


一些未了的事

by elvishhhhhhh



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvishhhhhhh/pseuds/elvishhhhhhh
Summary: 知道啥时候的存稿，翻出来写完。刚开坑的时候他俩还没有出柜，我真的放置了这文好久。西伊，R，第一次，不是很肉，有西索X路人女纯走肾的简单描述，注意避雷。
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 14





	一些未了的事

后来，当伊路米再一次遇到西索的时候，那个人正跟他不认识的人上着床。门一打开，就是赤裸的女人，迷情的香药和埋在室内太久，沤得让人鼻子发酸的腐烂的烟酒。他面不改色地扯了张纸巾，刚好盖掉新冲上来的情色味道。

操作系的男人天生就有些神经质，所以伊路米很少受着伤见人，尤其是伤还挂在脸上，头发散乱，血痕和擦伤让他基本破了相。

他理了理自己头发。

西索伏在另一个全裸的身体上，那玩意儿甚至还没来得及从女人的下体里抽出来。他张着自己那双没什么神采的黑色眼睛看了看，觉得女人那些半长不短的黑色头发同自己过去的发型挺像，不过他自从成年之后就留了一万年长发。

他推开门的几秒里并没有说话，毕竟打断别人的交易，包括性交易在内，都不是什么太道德的事情，伊路米一直都很有身为生意人的操守和准则。他的这个熟人，一个以诡异的脾气出了名的魔术师，这个有双细长又漂亮的眼睛的男人，薄薄的嘴唇正贴在女人起伏的胸口上，带着虚伪而轻佻的笑。

“西索。”

他出声的时候正赶上对方高潮的当口。红发男人的面容扭曲了几秒，又恢复到了往常眯着眼睛的样子。

“伊路好久不见啊。”  
洒脱地打了招呼。

他的手一直按住了怀里的女人，过了好一会儿才抬起来，揉了揉自己的头发。不是每个人都能像西索一样毫无芥蒂地经受住揍敌客家长子的目光的，女人抓了衣服攥在手上，慌忙跑掉了。

伊路米往前走了一步，听到西索问他第二句话，“什么事？”

“来结上次的帐。”  
西索的目光一落在那些血痕和擦伤上就明显带了笑意，“我以为上次帮了你，这次的生意不用算钱。”

“一码归一码，免单这种事情从来不在我的考虑范围内。”

“那我总觉得很亏了，”西索慢条斯理地笑，“你又不肯跟我交换，我对你永远是金钱支出的关系。”

“做生意要讲诚信，西索。”

他尝试拉起窗帘，却被西索阻止了——屋子里乱七八糟，西索那些零碎的小玩意儿扔得到处都是，伊路米甚至找不到落脚的地方。

屋子里光线迷迷糊糊的，几乎隐隐看得到一些浮动的尘埃，连西索去了油彩的脸也被斑驳的光打散成了好几块。他非要哄着伊路米去床边，后者也只好一脚一个，踢飞了满屋的玩具，杀出一条血路。

这么暗，他背对着光，估计对方什么都看不清。

但是他没有作声，低下了头，长发顺着脸一路披散下去，就保持着静止的样子，西索抱着他的肩舔了舔脸上的伤口，舌头触碰到了分离的血和肉，额外尝到些灰尘的味道。

伊路米起针，西索稍微一弯腰就躲了过去。

好了不要生气啦伊路米，来喝杯酒吗？他裸着上身，大大方方地说。

看西索穿衣服就像看舞台剧表演一样有趣，西索根本不避着他，反正魔术师一向自恃身材有料，也不担心伊路米会偷学什么奇怪的技巧。

小丑服看着简单，实际上零部件一大堆，更别提还有化妆和发胶，西索的油彩摊开来能把桌子铺满一大半，但是熟能生巧，一套装扮全部完成也就只花了半个小时。

出门的时候他似乎心情很好，又额外换了个平时不带的耳环。

伊路米也用这个时间收拾了一下，上了点药，出门的时候又是一脸冷淡的样子了。

“我跟家里闹翻了。”

“这么精彩的话题你不能等我们到了酒吧下酒说吗？”西索把他拉进了套房的独立电梯间。

“只是恰巧想起来。”

“我和伊路米认识有五年了吗？”

“差不多吧。”

不愧是顶级的豪华酒店，电梯里印出了自己完整的脸，伊路米往前走了两步，发现眼角被遮到的地方，还有些血痕。

西索那张轮廓分明的脸凑了过来，保持在贴上伊路米的头发又碰不到他脸的程度。伸出手，在他脸上勉强盖住的那些伤疤上又抚平了几次，他脸上很快就变得完美无瑕，一点痕迹都看不到了。

有些粘。伊路米实话实说。  
而西索就只是笑了。

酒吧里总是免不了奇奇怪怪前来搭讪的人，伊路米从背后看起来完全就是个纤瘦的长发美人，又是一身便服，总是有男人从背后摸过来要请他喝酒，开场白必然是“美人我看你长得有点高啊”，然后被转过头来鬼气森森的眼神吓到节节败退。  
西索在旁边笑得喘不过气。

酒保给西索上的酒是他惯常爱点的，但是给伊路米上的却是西索选的。  
我不熟，你点吧。  
然后西索就给他挑了自己喜欢的威士忌，和自己那杯一模一样。

“言归正传，”酒吧千奇百怪的灯照得伊路米像个艳鬼，眼睛里面有霓虹色的反光，“你最近一个人住对吧。”

这下明白了。

西索估摸着伊路米来找他的意思，一个是想利滚利多收点债，顺便在他这儿借住两天——反正西索常年包下了酒店的最顶层，不蹭白不蹭。  
西索倒没明白地答应他住下来，但也没说让伊路米走。两个人只是一天又一天地耗着，每天该干啥干啥，白天出去杀人放火打家劫舍，晚上再回来，躺在一张床上睡觉。

西索那个床岂止是king size，容纳两个大男人在上面打滚也毫无压力，但是显而易见，伊路米无论什么时候都不会干这种事，一是出于自己那点奇怪的控制欲，二是真的没必要，毫无必要。

伊路米长得真的很漂亮，尽管他自己从不觉得，也很少有人会在他面前说这种话。西索躺着玩他的纸牌，玩腻了就拽着伊路米的长头发，把他从坐得端端正正的样子拉下来，再好好地亲一下。偏一偏头，又再在嘴角亲一下。  
腻歪，太腻歪了。

西索对这个情况不要太满意，伊路米对他的骚扰并没有太大的意见，虽然日后怕是有天价的账单要签，但是眼下脑子和身体都双重得福，而且伊路米的头发很好摸，嘴唇也很柔软，身上还有水汽凛冽的味道。  
谁不喜欢这样一个人躺在旁边呢，虽然这种享用艳遇的本事不是人人都有，他抬手就能要了人性命。

结果没多久，伊路米一个电话就和家里人和好了，揍敌客家族的规律虽多却一向简单，几乎没有什么不是钱和奇犽可以摆平的问题。  
简而言之，虽然伊路米因为奇犽偷跑出门和老妈吵了一架——奇犽的问题，来得快，去得也快。  
家里催着伊路米回去，不过西索可不乐意。

他非要拉着伊路米的手去摸自己勃起的阴茎，然后事情迅速一发不可收拾。  
伊路米的脑子里鬼使神差地想起他刚来找西索的时候，推开门眼前的那一幕。  
我认识你这么久，不知道你对男人也有兴趣。  
你错了，亲爱的。  
只要有洞，谁都可以，我可是标准的泛性恋。  
西索吻了吻他的头发。  
只不过，我必须得说，我所有的玩具里面，你是最合我心意的。

他们先正正经经地接了吻，小丑的吻尝起来有种廉价口香糖的味道，却并不难闻。  
伊路米根本没什么技巧可言，几乎只是西索单方面的投入，在带着他跑。他一开始甚至睁着眼睛看着对方，直到西索伸出手，帮他盖上了那双黑漆漆的眼睛。  
之后就有些天旋地转的味道了，怪不得总是有人能在性交中找到些微爱情的错觉。他的前端被温暖的口腔给包裹住的同时，一根手指尝试着在他的后面开拓，另一个人用尽手段让前后都变得潮湿起来。  
前后夹击搞得人腰软腿颤，真的很怪异。  
然后吻又从下面一路蔓延上去了。  
西索躺在他身边，他从后面进入。插入的时候还有些小心翼翼，随后就开始肆无忌惮地动作起来。  
伊路米常年不见光，整个人的肤色白得吓人，前些日子都是夜间的工作，更是像刚从地底下爬出来。  
西索一兴奋起来就压不住自己那点子不算严重的施虐癖好，更控制不住手上的力度，弄得伊路米一身都是吻痕和淤青，还非要拉着伊路米，让他坐在自己身上，正对着床脚那面镜子。

和他之前推门进来的画面一样，西索在某个人的身体里进进出出，只不过赤身裸体，头发散了一地的人换成了他自己，西索拽着他一缕头发，贴着他的耳朵，力道大得几乎要把它扯下来，让伊路米这种钝感的人也觉得有些痛。  
他在自己身后进进出出，撞击的同时也不忘记停下来照顾伊路米前面，他力所能及地舔吻着他的胸口，牙齿轻轻咬住的时候也不忘磨动乳珠，他在尽力完成这一场性交，无论对方是否投入。  
西索嘛，对玩物又总是过于认真。  
连他吻他的时候也格外粗重，堵住他的扣舔舐着舌苔模拟性交的动作来回摩擦，几乎完全打算夺走他嘴里的空气。  
西索离开他嘴的时候，他就忍不住咳嗽了几下，倒反而让身后的人更得意了。  
“伊路……”  
他看着自己好像有些困扰，但很快地，雾气就漫上了眼睛，  
他一直被动着闭上眼睛，这种时候却鬼使神差地睁开了眼，西索在他身后动作，却情迷意乱地硬要他去摸两个人连接的部位。  
然后他们通过镜子与对方对视了一眼。

伊路米很少熟睡，也更少做梦。这当然是家族传统，多年训练的结果，毕竟没人会跟钱过不去，谁能保证什么时候会来比大单子呢——急单价格还是翻倍的。  
但是他居然在这次性交之后梦到了自己小时候，自己短头发，二弟还不是个死肥宅，奇犽很听话，弟弟也还只有这么两个。妈妈穿着蓬蓬的大礼服裙子，旁边站着爹和爷爷，一家人高高低低，整整齐齐，排列得很是和谐。  
然而居然还有西索，不知道怎么着混进了他们家的全家福，贫民窟的小子，和揍迪客家的画面格格不入，黏黏糊糊地站在他旁边，还揽着他的腰。

醒来之后一身汗，而西索居然已经醒了，虽然手还压在他腰上。  
伊路米一身的吻痕和淤青，嗓子里面好像在冒火，被一个比自己重不少的男人翻来覆去的折腾，感觉每个地方的骨头都快要散了架。  
狗屁，他居然还记得西索那么年轻的样子。  
西索当时有些积蓄了，可总的来说还是很穷。却敢孤注一掷用掉其中八成来雇他做事，他一时空闲就接了，没想到前后纠结了好几次，还因此跟西索认识了，真是不上算。  
西索依然喜欢关紧了窗帘，哪怕是在大白天，室内也依然很暗。他眯着眼睛看他，就好像在盯着会反光的黑夜一样，他突然说，  
伊路，记得我们第一次见面的时候吗？

伊路米没说话，心想他们居然二十岁的时候就认识了。

非常棒，伊路，这非常棒。 你第一次见到我的时候，就从屋顶往下看，端端正正，而你当时还是这个面无表情的样子。

我突然觉得，好像就很有趣。

西索笑了笑：“我倒是后来才知道，你当时刚刚完成任务。灭门这么难的事情，你做得漂亮，干得利落，整个人连点血迹都没沾，真不容易。

不过真巧，我也是。”

“我上次跟人上床，是什么时候呢，”伊路米歪头想了想，还是没琢磨出答案，“不过我生意对象和床伴分得很开，这次真的很不专业。”

“没关系，算上之前的利息，我会给你签一张支票的，”西索欢欢喜喜地说，“你就当是拓宽一下业务好了。”

“这太没有技术含量了，”伊路米头还疼着，旁边的人却已经光速穿好了衣服。

他晚上可能有什么重要的场合需要出席吧，带上领巾和高顶帽，一身笔挺的外套，企图像上个世纪的绅士一样打扮得仔仔细细。

舔着嘴角的样子有些烦，莫名其妙就扔出一句。我诅咒你。

你真可爱，扯下了自己的手套，魔术师笑嘻嘻地说，然后把手套扔到了伊路米的身上。

“真难想象你以后结婚的样子，伊路。”

“谁知道呢，”他理了理自己的长发，“那大概得需要什么了不起的契约吧。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉写西伊就是一本正经地讲冷笑话……


End file.
